Iris
by Miyod19
Summary: Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ese día de verano mi vida iba a cambiar, me hubiera reído en su cara. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que la chica de mis sueños era mi vecina, me hubiera reído aún más fuerte. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que haberme quedado dormido era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado, lo hubiera golpeado por hacerme reír tanto. Tendría que haberlos escuchado. AU.I
1. Chapter 1

**Iris**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ese día de verano mi vida iba a cambiar, me hubiera reído en su cara.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que la chica de mis sueños era mi vecina, me hubiera reído aún más fuerte.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que haberme quedado dormido era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado ese día, lo hubiera golpeado por hacerme reír tanto.

Tendría que haberlos escuchado.

Pero no. Siempre fui un testarudo, ¿por qué cambiar ahora? Te diré porque. Porque estaban jodidamente en lo cierto. La razón por la cual estoy solo, de noche, en medio de un deshabitado parque es porque llegué tarde a tomarme el colectivo.

¿No ven la conexión? Déjenme explicarles.

Yo estaba parado en la terminal de colectivos, metido en mis propios asuntos, pensando lo mucho que iba a dormir una vez que llegara a mi casa. No es que estuviera cansando – de hecho, recién acababa de levantarme- pero los viajes en colectivo siempre me dieron sueño, especialmente cuando son largos. Y mi viaje no era la excepción: tenía cuatro horas de viajes por delante. Lo único que podía llegar a alegrarme era el hecho de que fueran vacaciones de verano.

Sí, exacto. Adiós secundaria. Adiós clases. Adiós insoportables compañeros y profesores. Extrañaría un poco, _sólo un poco_ a Miroku –_jamás_ se lo admitiría- pero él prometió visitarme cuando tuviera un tiempo libre de su trabajo y novia. Lo cual dudaba que pase en algún futuro cercano. Hacía dos meses que estaban juntos y sé lo mucho que Miroku luchó por conseguir salir con Sango. También recuerdo el baile de felicidad que hizo cuando le dijo que sí. Jaja, fue genial. No se preocupen, lo tengo grabado. Así que dudaba y mucho que Miroku quisiera dejar a su novia para verme.

No es que no me quiera. Soy adorable –no mis palabras, las de mi madre - pero si yo estuviera en su lugar, también quisiera pasar todo el tiempo posible con mi novia. Que no tengo. Seguro se estarán preguntando como un chico tan guapo como yo –no mis palabras, las de mis compañeras de clase- está aún soltero. Bueno, verán…

Una de las razones por la cual "no quería" que las clases terminaran era porque significaba decirle adiós chica de mis sueños.

¿Qué tan cursi es eso?

Todo empezó el primer día de clases. Estaba subiendo las escaleras intentando contener un bostezo con una mano, mientras que la otra sostenía una tira de mi mochila, cuando sentí un golpe sobre mi pecho y un aroma a flores de sakura.

Un aroma que nunca podría sacar de mi mente.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, miré para abajo y lo único que vi fue una melena azabache. Me dolía mi trasero por haber aterrizado en él, no sólo yo, sino también _la razón por la cual caí._

Que luego aprendí que se llamaba Kagome.

Tan rápido como me golpeó, levantó la mirada –ojos chocolates- se disculpó, se paró y salió corriendo. Yo aún estaba tirado en el piso.

No creo en el amor a primera vista. Pero si creyera, seguramente que mi corazón latiera rápido, no quitar la vista del pasillo por donde se ella se fue y no poder bajo ninguna circunstancia olvidar ese olor a sakura, serían todas señales de mi enamoramiento.

Estaba jodido. _Terriblemente_ jodido.

Cuando fui capaz de recobrar mi movilidad, me puse de pie y fui hacia mi salón, para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo saludándome unos bancos más atrás. Me senté a su lado y esperé a que la profesora entrara para que la tortura comenzara de una vez por todas. Mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en la misteriosa chica de hace unos minutos. Aún me dolía el trasero y eso sólo ayudaba a recordarla. Esas largas piernas, la pollera del instituto que sólo cubría lo necesario –no sé cómo el director deja venir así a las alumnas, pero hace un _escándalo_ cuando Miroku y yo publicamos sus fotos en tanga. No me miren así, el director Jakotsu puede ser muy raro – y ese largo pelo azabache. Dios, ni hablé con esa chica y ya estoy diciendo estupideces.

-Hoooooola, Inuyasha! Tierra llamando a Inuyasha! Repito, Capitán Miroku llamando a Inuy-

-¿Qué demonios quieres Miroku? – Dios, podía ser tan denso a veces. Pero hey, quién soy yo para juzgar a mi mejor amigo.

-Estás distraído. ¿Problema con las damas?

Si hay algo que deben saber de Miroku es que es un pervertido. Es un amigo leal y muy sabio, cuando no está pensando en chicas, lo cual es el noventa por ciento del tiempo. No importa cuál sea la situación –enterrado en la arena, en la estación de policía- o el consejo que quieras pedirle – cómo sacar la arena de la ropa interior, cómo matar a alguien y no dejar rastro- él siempre, _siempre_ iba a suponer que era un problema con las damas.

Jamás, jamás iba a admitirle a Miroku que yo tenía un problema con las damas. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción –no es que tuviera problemas con alguien, ni siquiera intercambié una palabra con ese _alguien. _

Antes de que pudiera responderle con algo inteligente, la profesora entró al salón. Ohh, genial. La profesora Kagura otra vez. Verás, uno piensa que sólo puede tener mala suerte hasta cierto límite, donde ya no puede seguir bajando. Pero no. Mi mala suerte parecía no conocer lo que era un límite.

Primero, mi despertador no sonó.

Segundo, pisé goma de mascar camino al colegio.

Tercero, aterricé sobre mi trasero.

Cuarto, la novia de mi _medio_ hermano iba a ser mi profesora otro año.

¿Qué más me puede pasar? Ya nada de lo que me manden puede sorprenderme!

Nunca digas nunca Inuyasha.

Quinto, la razón de mi dolor acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Me la quedé mirando fijamente. ¿Me reconocería? Dudaba que me hubiera mirado tanto como yo la había mirado a ella –paso mucho tiempo con Miroku – así que decidí actuar _cool_ y fingir que nada había pasado. Pero todos mis planes se fueron al drenaje cuando sus expresivos ojos chocolates se encontraron con los míos. Juraría que la vi sonrojarse pero rápidamente desvió su cara hacia un lado.

-Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, es una nueva estudiante. Háganla sentirse cómoda y quiero que no…

Los labios de Kagura seguían moviéndose pero me importaba poco lo que dijera. Mi atención estaba centrada en la nueva estudiante, _Kagome Higurashi_…

-Kagome Higurashi… - dejé que su nombre rodara por mi lengua y saliera como un susurro inaudible.

Al parecer Kagura había terminado de hablar y le había enseñado su asiento a Kagome, pues ella terminó al lado de Kouga. Grrr.

La mañana pasó como cualquier otra. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en como el maldito de Kouga le hablaba a Kagome cada vez que podía y eso me molestaba. Y mucho. Tendría que volver a hablar con Miroku sobre cómo matar a alguien y no dejar rastros... Ya podía sentirlo, sí, el cuello de Kouga en mis manos, apretando lentamente, podía sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas. _"Ayuuuda, ayuuuda" _gritaría con su femenina voz, mujaja, grita todo lo que quieras Kouga, nadie te salvará de tu lenta y dolorosa…

-Disculpa…

… ¿eh?

-¿Hola?

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando concentrarme en la voz tan cerca de mí. Levanté la vista de mi cuaderno -¿a dónde demonios se fueron todos! – para encontrarme con los chocolates de Kagome. Oh dios…

-Lamento interrumpir… -miró mi banco y yo puse rápidamente mis brazos sobre él. Probablemente no era una buena idea de que viera a Kouga atado a un cohete mientras que un contento mini yo lo encendía - Ehh, lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo. –una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y mis piernas temblaron. –Pero quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy.

-Ehh… uhmm… -contrólate Inuyasha, no es tu primera vez hablando con una mujer. –Sí… no hay problema – felicitaciones cerebro, no quedamos como perdedores.

-Estaba apurada y bueno… ya sabes el resto – si era posible, esa sonrisa se amplió aún más. Yo no me sonrojé. Más bien mi cara se encendió por completo. Sentía mis orejas calientes...

… y aún más cuando pude ver el inicio de sus pechos por la apertura de su camisa.

Rojo como un tomate en tres… dos…

-Soy Kagome

-… Inuyasha… - vamos cerebro, tu puedes! Piensa en algo que decir, rápido! "Entonces… ¿te gusta el ramen?"

-Inuyasha – su dulce voz interrumpió lo que podría haber sido la peor vergüenza de mi vida. Adoré como mi nombre sonaba en su boca. –Espero que nos veamos pronto! – Siempre con su sonrisa, agitó su mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón y antes de salir, agregó –Lindos dibujos.

…uno.

Perdedor.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_


	2. Chapter 2

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

El resto del año pasó sin nada en particular. Hablaba con Kagome de vez en cuando y siempre eran saludos cordiales, nunca una conversación entera. Igualmente, no me creía capaz de afrontarla. Yo, el gran Inuyasha –no mis palabras, las de mi padre- había sido vencido por una chica. Dios, Miroku iba a reírse por siempre si se enterase de esto.

No sé el momento preciso en que pasó, sólo sé que me había enamorado de Kagome. No sé, tal vez fue su constante sonrisa, una que compartía con todos –y eso me molestaba-, sus expresivos ojos que parecían iluminarse cada vez que me veían –sigue soñando Inuyasha – su preocupación hacia los demás, su hermosa figura –no voy a hacer ningún comentario sobre los sueños que tuve. Sólo diré que fueron muchos. Y geniales. Y Miroku estaría orgulloso. –o su risa.

Dios, amaba esa risa.

Amaba todo lo de ella.

Sí, la amaba. ¿Están contentos?

Y pensar todo el día en ella me quitaba el sueño. Como no podía dormir, al día siguiente tenía sueño. Entonces me quedaba dormido y tenía que correr para llegar a clase temprano. Y luego no podía dormir pensando en ella. Era todo un círculo vicioso.

Y esa es la razón por la cual estaba parado, en la terminal de colectivos, esperando el colectivo de las 12, en lugar del de las 9, porque me había quedado dormido.

-¿Inuyasha?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar mi nombre. ¿Podría ser…?

-¿Kagome?

Sí, era nada más y nada menos que ella, la chica que me quitaba el sueño. Kagome.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarte. –una de sus famosas sonrisas ya estaba es sus labios. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy volviendo a mi casa… ¿qué haces tu aquí?

¿Acaso viniste corriendo a declarar tu incontrolable amor hacia mí? ¿No soportabas la idea de no verme por tres meses y decidiste viajar conmigo a mi casa?

-Yo… también – sonaba sorprendida, como si le costara creer mis razones. –Voy a Kyoto.

No podía creerlo. Me quedé sin palabras ante lo dicho, sin poder creer mi suerte.

-Yo también –un mini Inuyasha estaba haciendo un baile muy parecido al de Miroku en mi cabeza.

Faltaba poco para las doce, así que nos subimos al colectivo y, oh sorpresa, teníamos asientos continuos –sí, sí, SÍ. Como un buen caballero, la ayudé a subir su bolso al compartimiento del colectivo y nos sentamos juntos, con nuestros codos rozándose.

Sí, patético. Los codos. Pero para mí, era un gran paso.

Hablamos las primeras dos horas de viaje –juro que pareció dos minutos – y aprendimos muchas cosas el uno del otro. Jamás me había abierto tanto con una persona antes, sólo mi madre conocía las cosas que le conté a Kagome. Pero no sé, el amor hace que hagas esas cosas, ¿no?. Le conté que en Tokio, donde estaba la escuela, vivía con mi _medio_ hermano Sesshomaru, que no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero que nos tolerábamos –y con tolerábamos quiero decir que hablábamos lo necesario, nunca demás y nos evitábamos mutuamente. No sé qué estaba pensando mi padre cuando me mandó a vivir con él. Ah, sí, no sé cocinar otra cosa que no sea instantáneo; probablemente hubiera muerto por desnutrición. – Que tocaba la guitarra –tengo mucho tiempo libre en mi casa, qué otra cosa podía aprender, ¿a pintar! – y me di cuenta de que compartíamos gustos musicales.

Yo por otra parte aprendí que tiene un hermano menor, en Tokio viene con su abuelo en un templo, tiene un gato Buyo –un gato gordo que sugerí que lo pusiera a dieta y me gané un golpe en el hombro por eso – y que practicaba arquería.

Ah, y que su vestido de verano dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Capaz que a Kagome también le daba sueño los viajes largos, porque a la mitad se acomodó y se durmió apoyada sobre mi hombro. Yo no podía dormir de la emoción que tenía al saber que no sólo estaba con Kagome en el mismo colectivo, sino que estaba durmiendo al lado mío. Y en mi hombro! Wohaa!

Pasé el resto del viaje prestando atención a los pequeños detalles, por ejemplo, los pequeños gemidos que hace cuando duerme, como su pecho sube y baja cuando respira y la tranquilidad que me transmitía.

Pero todo lo bueno termina en algún momento, y esto terminó cuando llegamos a Kyoto. Nunca había estado tan triste de volver a mi casa.

Después de despertarla, bajamos del colectivo y nos despedimos, no sin antes intercambiar nuestro número de teléfono y prometer volver a vernos antes de que terminen las vacaciones.

Yo sólo podía desear que eso fuera cierto.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
_

-Tu puede hacer que pase hijo, no sirve de nada desear si no haces algo al respecto. – esas palabras sólo podía provenir de mi madre. Cuando llegué a casa y saludé a mis padres, me dirigí hacia mi habitación a mirar fijamente el celular. Fue cuando entró mi madre que me di cuenta me había quedado dormido mirando la foto que secretamente le había tomado a Kagome durmiendo y ya era muy tarde para negar algo, así que le conté todo a mi madre –_casi_ todo. Me sentí después de compartir mis sentimientos con alguien más. No es que no confiara en Miroku, pero hay cosas que me cuesta compartirlas. Pero hay una sola persona que con sólo mirarme puede darse cuenta de lo que me pasa y esa era mi madre.

Así que ahí estábamos los dos, sentados en mi cama, yo escuchaba los consejos que me daba y asentía cuando era necesario. Desde la cocina, mi papá gritaba que bajáramos a comer que la comida se enfriaba.

-Pero yo… no sé qué hacer... Quiero decir, nunca me había pasado algo así –la dulce mirada de mi madre era una de las más lindas que había visto. Sonriendo, me abrazó de forma maternal y yo me relajé entre sus brazos como tantas otras veces había hecho de pequeño.

-Inuyasha, hijo, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir? Tu eres adorable – se los dije – estoy segura de que ella querrá salir contigo. – suspiré. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo...

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y ambos dirigimos la mirada para encontrarnos con mi padre. Juraría que llamas salían por sus ojos.

-Dije... – ese tono me ponía los pelos de punta -… que la comida está lista.

Pasaron dos días, tres horas y cuarenta y tres minutos desde la última vez que vi a Kagome – no es que estuviera contando. Las palabras de mi madre aún daban vuelta en mi cabeza, pero no me animaba a mandarle un mensaje. Era un bebé cobarde –palabras de Sesshomaru, no mías- pero no podía. Intenté, juró que intenté pero "Hola amiga! (: Me extrañas?" o "Hey, tu y yo, helado" no me parecían adecuados. Especialmente el último -¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

No salí de mi casa en esos dos días y me los pasé tocando la guitarra. Tocaba canciones que me recordaban a ella, a su voz, a su rostro y a su risa. Estaba completa e idiotamente enamorado; hasta mi padre se dio cuenta cuando entró y me atrapó besando la pantalla de mi celular. Sin hacer ninguna pregunta, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, el tono de mensajes de mi celular se dejó escuchar. Me tiré sobre el aparato –literalmente – y lo abrí, rezando para que fuera un mensaje de ella.

**Hobo: Hey Inu! (: ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Esta noche festejo mi cumpleaños y hago una fiesta. Es en mi casa a las 9. Espero que vengas!**

Ese era el mensaje de texto más patético que alguna vez vi. Pero qué podía esperar de Hobo, un amigo de la infancia. No me caía muy bien –creo que es gay- y él siempre se esforzó demasiado para caerme bien. Obviamente, siempre fracasó. Antes de borrar el mensaje, se me ocurrió que podría salir de mi casa y distraerme un poco –por más que fuera al cumpleaños de Hobo. Pero no quería ir solo, así que le mandé un mensaje preguntar si Bankotsu, otro amigo, iba. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

**Hobo: Ehm… no había pensando invitarlo, pero lo que sea por mi compa Inu! (: **(Dios, PATÉTICO)** Ahora le aviso. Nos vemos esta noche!**

No le respondí, no hacía falta. Pasé toda la tarde pensando qué ponerme, y cuando finalmente me decidí por unos jeans y una remera roja, bajé y me despedí de mis padres, quienes, juraría, estaban contentos de verme salir. Sin darle más vueltas la asunto, pasé a buscar a Bankotsu con el auto y, después de ponernos al día después de un tiempo sin hablar, nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Hobo.

Pobre perdedor, tenía globos en la puerta de su casa. Globos. De colores.

Conteniendo la risa, toqué timbre y enseguida la puerta de abrió, dejando ver a Hobo, con sus pantalones de vestir y su sweater de rombos.

De acuerdo, si los de los globos me causó gracia, esto terminó de matarme. Me reí como hacía mucho tiempo no me reía, podía sentir pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de mis ojos.

Bankotsu, quien no estaba en una situación muy diferenta a la mía fue el primero en hablar.

-Hola Hobo! Linda fiesta!

Y sin más, entró en la casa. Pude escuchar como las chicas gritaban al verlo entrar. Típico.

-Feliz cumpleaños – dije y me acerqué para mover la puerta y pasar, pero Hobo confundió eso con un abrazo. Así que, sin muchas ganas, lo palmeé en la espalda. Cuando vi que no me soltaba, lo empujé un poco y entré, buscando a mi amigo con la mirada.

Pero lo que encontré me dejó sin palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

Frente a mí, en una mesa llena de persona, estaba Kagome, riendo y conversando con los demás.

Sin poder creer mi suerte, me acerqué tan pronto como mis piernas me obedecieron y le toqué el hombro. Ella se giró y pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –estaba seguro que Kagome había estado tomando antes de que yo llegara por la forma en que arrastraba algunas palabras y el olor a tequila en su aliento. Pero olvidé mi análisis cuando sentí como sus delgados brazos se colgaban de mi cuello y me abrazaba con fuerza.

Sólo tenía una palabra: ¡SÍIIIIIIII!

Le correspondí el abrazo con la excusa de sostenerla para que no se caiga, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era que no me soltara. Muy a mi pesar, se separó de mí para hablarme, pero mi atención se fue directamente a ese pequeño vestido negro que traía puesto. A veces soy una persona con mucha imaginación y en este caso el tema era "¿De cuántas formar puedo quitarle el vestido a Kagome?"

a- lentamente y bajando el cierre

b- morderlo y arrancarlo

c-cortarlo y arrancarlo

d-arrancarlo

-¿Inuyasha! – la voz de Kagome me sacó de mis pervertidos pensamientos. Maldito Miroku. –Te hice una pregunta… - lo siento, no te estaba escuchando. Es tu culpa por ponerte un vestido tan sexy.

-Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

Riendo, Kagome repitió -¿De dónde conoces a Hojo?

… ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES HOJO?

-De… -Hojo=Hobo. Claro. Soy un genio. –Es un amigo de la infancia.

Kagome sólo asintió con la cabeza. Tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la mesa en la que estaba ella antes y me sentó a su lado.

-Estamos jugando un pequeño juego. –una de las chicas que estaba –creo que se llamaba Yumi o algo así – dijo –Tienes que adivinar el personaje que está escrito en el papel de tu frente. Puedes preguntar cosas que se respondan con sí o con no –de acuerdo, a esta altura ya estaba perdido. Nunca fui bueno escuchando las reglas de un juego y menos cuando estaba concentrado en lo cerca que tenía a Kagome –Si la respuesta a tu pregunta es un no, bebes. Si es un sí, puedes preguntar otra cosa. Cuando uno adivina su personaje, los demás beben. ¿Entiendes?

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza a la alegre chica. Había entendido poco y nada, pero no me importaba con tal de que pudiera estar al lado de Kagome, quien me sonrió y me pegó un papel a la cabeza. Debe haber visto mi cara de desconcierto, porque en un susurró agregó –Ya empezó el juego. Buena suerte.

Debo admitir que el juego era divertido. Después de varios tragos. Era pésimo en este juego, pero creo que la idea no era ganar, sino beber. Y eso es lo que hicimos todos los de la mesa. Cada vez que respondían con un no, agarraba mi trago y bebía un poco. Lo mismo hacía Kagome, quien no paraba de reírse de… absolutamente todo. Debo admitir que su alegría era contagiosa.

Cuando los integrantes de la mesa estaban o muy borrachos para seguir jugando o durmiendo en el suelo, Kagome y yo decidimos iniciar nuestro propio juego. Agarramos una botella de tequila, un limón y sal.

Tropezándonos subimos las escaleras hasta que encontramos un sillón que no estuviera tan ocupado –y yo que pensé que íbamos a una habitación. En serio, debo dejar de juntarme con Miroku. – nos sentamos y empezamos a tomar shots de tequila.

Primero, un tequila. Sal. Limón.

Dos tequilas. Sal. Limón.

Tres tequiullas. Sal. Sal.

Cuatro teuiqlas. Sal. Limón. Limón.

Cinco teuqislas. Limón.

Seis teiqulkss. Besar el sillón.

Sietes eteiqlas. Muuucha sal.

Ocho treqiklas. Las bobis de Kagome!

Kagome no paraba de reírse y creo que yo tampoco. Me costaba mantenerme derecho y me caía contra el respaldo del sillón. Kagome no estaba muy diferente a mí, sólo que ella se caía hacia mi lado y yo. No sé de quién de los dos habrá sido la brillante idea de salir de la casa de Hobo, pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos corriendo por la calle cantando a todo pulmón.

Seguramente iba a tener un dolor de cabeza al día siguiente; seguramente me iba a doler todo el cuerpo y los vecinos se iban a quejar. Pero nada de eso me importaba porque mientras corríamos y cantábamos como locos, estábamos agarrados de las manos.

When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

Creo que estoy muerto. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, me duele partes que no sabían podían doler, sentía la boca pastosa, estaba desesperado por un poco de agua y el dolor de mi cabeza era simplemente insoportable.

No, esto era peor que estar muerto. Esto era el resultado de ocho tequilas.

-Oh Dios… - mi voz sonaba áspera y me moví un poco, sólo para caer de la cama con las sábanas enredadas en mis piernas.

Maldición.

No estoy seguro de lo que pasó anoche. Me acuerdo de haber saludado a Hobo, luego encontrarme con Kagome, jugar a un juego y de tequila.

Mucho tequila.

Oh Dios! ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Kagome? Cómo demonios llegué a mi casa? Llegó ella a la suya? Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y busqué mi celular por todas partes. Los encontré en el bolsillo del pantalón que estaba usando ayer –y que estaba usando en este momento – y lo abrí para mandarle un mensaje.

Pero en la pantalla del aparato había un dibujo de un sobre.

Lo abrí e intenté enfocar la vista para ver qué decía el nuevo mensaje.

**Kagome: Llegué bien a mi casa (: Espero que estés bien! La pasé muy bien anoche! Besos!**

Tuve que leer varias veces el mensaje para asegurarme de que mi mente no me estaba jugando un truco. Era cierto. Kagome me había mandado un mensaje… Y no sólo cualquier mensajes, era para decirme que la pasó bien anoche, MUY bien.

El baile de Miroku en este momento parece muy apropiado.

Oh, sí, oh sí, soy genial, ah ah ah.

-¿… Hijo? – la voz de mi padre me sacó de mi baile y caí sentado en mi cama. Dios, ese hombre era siempre tan inoportuno.

-¿Sí? – puse la mejor voz que podía considerando toda la situación.

-Supongo que ella te mandó un mensaje, ¿eh?

-¿Qué! ¿Cómo…?... Mamáaaa! – toda mi felicidad se vio opacada cuando me di cuenta de que no sólo mi madre sabía lo de Kagome, sino que ahora aparentemente mi padre también. Grrr.

-Ese es mi gran Inuyasha! – si su intención era alentarme, fracasó totalmente. Supongo que mi mirada fue suficiente como para que mi padre entendiera la indirecta, porque no dijo más nada y se fue de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Grrr, mi cabeza!

-Y ahora… ¿qué le respondo? – tomé un mechón negro de mi pelo y lo empecé a enredar en mi dedo. Estaba lleno de nudos y olía mal, así que decidí darme un baño para quitarme toda la suciedad y aclarar un poco mi cabeza antes de responderle el mensaje. Necesitaba estar tranquilo para no parecer un perdedor, como Hobo.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Hobo?... ¿Olvidé a Bankotsu!

Bah, conociéndolo seguramente se fue con una chica, mientras que Hobo… seguramente se fue a dormir temprano.

El agua hizo maravillas con todo mi cuerpo. Cuando salí de la ducha ya me sentía mucho mejor, listo para responderle el mensaje a Kagome. Tomé mi celular y marqué su número.

**Yo: Hola! Estoy bien y en casa! Tu? **

Los 35 segundos que tardó en responder el mensaje para mi fueron como 35 horas.

**Kagome: Jaja, sí, YO te llevé hasta tu casa**.

¿… qué?

**Yo: ¿… qué?**

**Kagome: Jaja, creo que tengo que refrescarte la memoria. Vamos por helado? (:**

La simple idea de comer algo me revolvió el estómago, pero mi curiosidad –y las ganas de verla- eran mucho más fuertes.

Yo: Sí. Paso por tu casa?

Kagome: No sabes dónde vivo. Mejor paso por la tuya (: Estoy en camino!

Cuando terminé de leer ese mensaje, entré en pánico. Yo estaba solo con una toalla y con el pelo todo mojado y Kagome estaba viniendo. Con una velocidad sobrenatural me levanté y me puse el primer par de pantalones limpios que encontré junto con una remera cualquiera.

Sonó el timbre.

¿Cómo demonios llegó tan rápido!? ¿Es Flash! Me pasé los dedos por el pelo con la esperanza de peinarlo y me lavé rápido los dientes.

Muy tarde, la puerta de entrada había sido abierta.

Y nada más y nada menos que por mi madre.

Tierra trágame.

___When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_


	4. Chapter 4

Me apuré a enjuagarme la boca y bajé saltando los escalones de dos en dos. No es que estuviera fuera de estado, pero después de una noche de tequilas cualquiera estaría jadeando frente a la sala intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Hijo, buenos días – gracias madre por comunicarle a Kagome que me acabo de despertar. -¿Qué traes puesto?

Su pregunta me hizo levantar una ceja y bajar mi mirada hacia mi ropa. Puff, que traía puesto, que pregunta tonta. Obviamente me había puesto el primer jean que encontré….

… de color amarillo (gracias a Sesshomaru y sus gustos extravagantes)

Con una remera que había sacado del closet…

… que tenía un corazón con la palabra Barbie escrito en rosa (No se preocupen. No es de Sesshy, este fue un regalo de Miroku para mi cumpleaños. Sí, lo sé, _divertidísimo_)

Y en mi cabeza, mi cabello parecía la melena de un león que recién acababa de levantarse.

Alegar que era la última moda en Paris no iba a funcionar, así que mientras buscaba una forma no tan patética de salir de mi patética situación, la voz de Kagome me sacó de mis planes.

-Hola Inuyasha. Linda remera.

De acuerdo, estaba condenado. No había salida fácil de esta situación.

-Hola Kagome.

-Hijo, porqué no te vas a cambiar – no fue una pregunta, fue una orden disfrazada. Claramente no aprobaba que me vistiera así. Feh, no hay libertad en esta casa –Yo me quedo con Kagome mientras tanto.

-De acuerdo

No quería dejar sola a Kagome con mi madre –quién sabe las cosas que podía contarle o peor, podría mostrarle el álbum de cuando era pequeño! – pero no tenía otra opción. Así que subí a mi habitación y me cambié, esta vez mirando qué me ponía. Me peiné dejándome el pelo suelto, agarré mi celular y billetera, que había olvidado la primera vez, y bajé a la sala.

Por suerte para mí, el álbum de foto no estaba en ningún lado.

Pero lo que escuché me hizo desear que lo estuviera.

-… entonces, se puso mi vestido, se pintó los labios y dijo "Mami, quiero ir contigo".

NOOO! Yo conocía muy bien esa historia, mi madre no se cansaba de contarla. A ella le parecía _adorable_. A mí me daban ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared y borrar esa historia de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no contar la historia de cuando Sesshy se comió un panal de abejas? Seguramente eso no era _adorable_.

No, era _estúpido_. Jaja, idiota. Esa historia siempre me ponía de buen humor.

Creo que el haber recordado esa anécdota impidió que estrangulara a mi madre por contar esas cosas.

-Y después por un tiempo insistía en que lo llamáramos Inu.

Ohh, genial, mi padre también está en la sala. Caminé hacia la pared más cercana y cuando me disponía a golpearme la cabeza mi madre interrumpió mis planes.

-Oh Inuyasha, ahora sí estás mejor.

Como única respuesta recibió un gruñido y una mirada amenazante. Que, creo, mi madre entendió al instante porque se levantó del sillón arrastrando a mi padre con ella, nos deseó que la pasáramos bien y salió.

-¿Vamos? Por favor – no era común que rogara, pero tenía muchas ganas de irme y olvidar que alguna vez eso sucedió.

-Claro… _Inu_.

Por lo visto Kagome no estaba dispuesta a ayudarme. Empezamos a caminar por las calurosas calles de Kyoto sin dirección alguna mientras hablábamos de lo que había pasado anoche. Le pedí que me contara qué había pasado después de haber salido de la casa de Hobo –_Hojo_, según ella – pero resultó ser que Kagome tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué había pasado. Juntos, reconstruimos la noche lo mejor que pudimos.

Primero, tomamos muchos tequilas.

Segundo, se me ocurrió salir de la casa. (Sí, fue mi idea)

Tercero, Kagome comenzó a cantar. (Sí, fue su idea)

Cuarto, empezamos a correr como si no hubiera un mañana. (Por eso me dolía todo el cuerpo)

Quinto… ninguno de los dos se acuerda.

Y aquí viene la parte interesante. Aparentemente a Kagome el efecto del alcohol se le estaba pasando –ella no había tomado tantos tequilas como yo- y cuando vio en el estado en que me encontraba, me acompañó hasta mi casa.

Que resultó ser, estaba en la misma calle que la de ella.

Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

Me dejó en la puerta después de que yo le insistí que podía subir hasta mi habitación y se marchó. Si la historia de mi madre era vergonzosa, esto no tenía nombre.

-Pero me divertí mucho anoche.

Y valió la pena la vergüenza.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una heladería y cuando vi las imágenes de los helados cubiertos en chocolate, mi estómago rugió. Eran las cinco de la tarde y yo no había comido nada desde ayer a la noche. Me pedí el helado más grande y retomamos nuestro camino hasta llegar al parque, donde nos sentamos para poder comer.

En todo ese tiempo, Kagome y yo seguíamos hablando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Ninguno de los dos podía creer como viviendo a cuatro casa de distancia nunca nos hubiéramos cruzado antes.

Hablamos un poco de la escuela. Hablamos de Miroku – cuya novia resultó ser amiga de Kagome – y le conté lo del baile. Prometí mostrárselo apenas pueda. Me contó que Hobo era un amigo de ella del jardín de infantes y que siempre que ella se enfermaba, él le traía diferentes curas naturales – les dije que era raro- y que varias veces la había invitado a salir –grrrrrr – pero que él no era su tipo, así que prefirió conservarlo como un amigo –Inuyasha uno, Hobo cero.

Le conté de la vez que mi primo Shippo me enterró en la arena un día que habíamos ido a la playa, y como tuvo que venir Miroku a rescatarme porque el mocoso se había ido, dejándome solo. Ella se rió y yo amé esa risa.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para mi gusto y cuando cayó la noche y comenzó a hacer frío, nos levantamos y nos fuimos para nuestras casas. Yo no quería que mi cita –oh Dios, estaba en una cita con Kagome!- terminara, pero cuando la vi temblar supe que había llegado a su fin.

Antes de despedirnos, prometí a Kagome que le iba a enseñar a tocar la guitarra y ella, sonriendo, se acercó mi me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras que yo me quedé ahí parado, inmóvil, asimilando lo que había pasado.

No iba a lavarme esa mejilla nunca jamás.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

Volví a ver a Kagome al día siguiente. Y el día después de ese. Y el siguiente. Por un mes entero, Kagome y yo nos vimos todos los días, íbamos al parque, tomábamos helado, comíamos juntos cuando sus padres salían e íbamos a mi casa para las clases de guitarra, las cuales yo amaba.

¿Por qué? Primero porque Kagome y yo nos sentábamos muy cerca en el sillón –no era necesario, pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo- y cuando no le salía tocar las notas, yo iba, la abrazaba por detrás y le mostraba –otra cosa que no era necesario, pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo- intoxicándome con sus aroma a sakuras en el proceso.

Dios, amaba ese olor. Y la mejor parte era que se había quedado impregnado en mi campera, una vez que ella se la puso porque hacía frío. Mi madre intentó ponerla para lavar, pero yo la escondí. No quería que le sacara el olor a Kagome.

Y hoy no era la excepción. Estaba sentado la lado de Kagome en el sillón de mi vacía casa -mis padres se fueron- enseñándole una canción en la guitarra. Le estaba costando un poco tocar las notas, así que, como siempre, me senté detrás de ella y le mostré como hacerlo. Me pareció que se tensaba pero no le di importancia y le entré la guitarra, mientras yo aspiraba el aroma a Sakura de su pelo.

Debo haber sido muy obvio, porque ella se giró y nuestras narices quedaron muy cerca. Podía ver mis ojos violeta reflejados en los de ella, su cara tenía un leve sonrojo y su boca estaba abierta. Yo creo que no estaba muy diferente a ella; lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de mi corazón. Desde hacía y aun tiempo que tenía ganas de saber que se sentiría besar a Kagome.

-Inuyasha… - mi nombre escapó de su boca en un susurro y yo me armé de valor. Era ahora o nunca. Acorté la distancia entre nosotros –que no era mucha- y la besé.


	5. Chapter 5

Me sentía en las nubes. Y lo mejor de todo fue que Kagome correspondió mi beso. Sus labios, pequeños y suaves, se movían al compás de los míos. Quité la guitarra del medio y abracé su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca de mí. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero al sentir los delgados brazos de Kagome sobre mi cuello supe que no era otro de mis sueños.

Había imaginado tantas veces este momento, pero ni el mejor de mis sueños se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Era mejor. Mucho mejor. Sin romper el beso, me recosté en el sillón con Kagome arriba mío, la abracé más fuerte y seguí besándola.

Sigo sin entender lo que pasó después. De un momento a otro, el calor del cuerpo de Kagome ya no estaba más arriba mío, dejando un vació en mi cuerpo, sus labios ya no estaban más unidos a los míos y el sonido de la puerta llegó a mis oídos.

-¡Llegamos!

La voz de mi madre me sacó de mi nube y abrí los ojos. Encontré a Kagome, sonrojada y temblando, con una mano cubriendo sus labios. No me miró, simplemente dijo un inaudible adiós y se marchó. Yo tardé en reaccionar, pero cuando pude levantarme del sillón, ella ya no estaba en mi casa.

Me encontré con la mirada de desconcierto de mis padres, pero no me importó. Sin saludarlos, subí a mi habitación y me encerré ahí. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Sólo quería correr a la casa de Kagome y pedile disculpas. Pero no estaba arrepentido. Al contrario, estaba contento de que hubiera sucedido, aún tenía la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos y de su pequeño cuerpo sobre el mío, encajando a la perfección.

Juraría que Kagome fue hecha para mí.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Pasaron dos días del beso. En ese tiempo, yo no había recibido noticias de Kagome, parecía como si se hubiera borrado del planeta, porque no contestaba mis llamadas o mensajes y yo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para ir a su casa. No sabía que le pasaba a Kagome, si quería verme o no, si había arruinado la amistad por culpa de un beso. ¿Y si ella quería ser sólo mi amiga? Eso era lo que le había pasado a Hobo, no?

Perdí la cuenta de todas las cosas que pensé en esos dos días. Comía poco, no me levantaba de mi cama y mi familia ya empezaba a preocuparse. Pero yo seguía sin querer hablar; mi madre intentó averiguar que me pasaba, pero cuando yo no me giré a verla y lo único que hice fue gruñir a sus preguntas, se levantó y se fue. Lo único que podía pedir era porque su instinto materno le dijera lo que me pasaba y me dejara en paz.

Me dolía la espalda de estar tirado en mi cama, así que, una noche decidí salir a dar una vuelta después de comer. Me puse una remera roja liviana, porque hacía calor esa noche, y salí sin rumbo.

Caminé por lo que parecieron horas hasta llegar al parque, donde me senté en la misma banca que me había sentando con Kagome en nuestra primera salida. Parecía que habían pasado años desde aquella vez, cuando en realidad sólo había pasado un mes. Por más que intentara culparme, diciéndome que Kagome no quería volver a verme por el beso, no podía arrepentirme de haberla besado.

Y así es como terminé en el parque, solo, de noche, con nada más que mis pensamientos. ¿Ven ahora la conexión?

-¿Inuyasha?

Esa voz que conocía también me hizo levantar la vista. Y ahí estaba ella. Con su vestido azul y sus rizos sueltos, parada frente a mí.

-Kagome…

Había pensado qué iba a decirle si alguna vez volvía a verla, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Ella hizo un gesto con su mano pidiendo permiso para sentarse en el banco y yo me moví haciendo lugar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo. Estaba seguro que me correspondía decir algo, pero ¿qué? No iba a decirle que me arrepentía, porque sería mentirle.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Cuando abrí la boca para hablar, Kagome se me adelantó. –Hay algo que no te conté... sobre la noche de la fiesta de Hojo. -¿qué tenía que ver eso? Decidí que lo mejor era dejarla hablar hasta que se me ocurriera algo interesante para decir. –Cuando llegamos a la puerta de tu casa… antes de entrar me… me abrazaste –podía sentir como el color subía por mi cara. –Y me dijiste… me dijiste "me gustas". – creo que estaba más rojo que mi remera. ¿Le había confesado eso? Dios, no volveré a beber nunca más. –Al principio, no te creí, pensé que estabas muy borracho como saber lo que decías – auch – pero después... te miré a los ojos y me di cuenta... me di cuenta de que no me estabas mintiendo.

Mientras decía eso último levantó la cabeza y me miró. Podía ver ese brillo que amaba en sus ojos, pero éstos parecían estar tristes, ¿acaso era por mí?

-Nunca te mentiría Kagome... – ella asintió con la cabeza sin despegar su vista de la mía. Se acercó un poco más y yo pude oler ese aroma que había extrañado tanto estos dos días.

-Ese… ese beso, ¿significó… algo para ti? – me sorprendió su pregunta, pero no era momento de perderme en mis pensamientos, así que la tomé de las manos y la acerqué más a mí.

-Kagome… desde hace un tiempo que… que… - valor Inuyasha, es ahora o nunca. Es como sacarse una bandita, mientras más rápido, mejor. –Que estoy enamorado de ti. – listo ya lo dije. Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron y desvió la vista. Seguramente el pavimento era mucho más interesante que yo, así que solté sus manos y me levanté. No podía soportar que me rechazara, así que prefería irme a mi casa, aceptar la derrota en las paredes de mi cuarto, y mañana a la mañana enviaría la solicitud para transferirme a una escuela en Kualumpur.

Antes de que pudiera alejarme, sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y si cabeza reposaba en mi espalda. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Yo... yo... – estoy seguro que si no hubiera sido porque no había otro sonido más que la voz de Kagome, no hubiera podido escucharla. –Te amo.

…

¡Detengan todo! ¿Escuché bien? Podría ser que Kagome, la chica con la que estuve soñando durante todo un año, la chica que amaba, la chica que tropezó conmigo un día de escuela... ¿me amara?

Me giré y la miré a los ojos. Si los míos habían dicho la verdad esa noche, los de ellas no iban a mentirme esta vez.

Y no lo hicieron.

Me amaba.

La abracé fuerte y ella encajó perfectamente en mi pecho. Puse mi barbilla sobre la coronilla de su cabeza, y en un susurro le dije –Te amo Kagome.

La besé una y otra vez. Con ternura, con pasión, con dulzura, con amor. Estaba muy feliz. Por fin, mi sueño se hacía realidad.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Kagome y yo estamos de novio desde hace ya dos años. Desde ese día en el parque que no podemos separarnos. No somos perfectos; discutimos más que otras parejas, pero yo sé que no nos amamos menos por eso; simplemente yo quiero tener siempre razón y ella es muy testaruda como para permitirlo.

La mejor parte de pelear en lo que viene después: la reconciliación. Oh sí, eso hacía que todas las peleas y los malos momentos valieran la pena. Y, déjenme decirles... la realidad es mucho mejor que los sueños. Mucho mejor.

Después de todo, soy un amor –palabras de Kagome, no mías.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Bueno, llegamos al final de "Iris" :) Gracias a todos por haber leído, gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review también. Espero que le haya gustado! Espero que nos veamos en mi próximo fic! :)**_

**_Saludos, Miyod._**


End file.
